Beneath The Sea An H2o based book
by alexiswritesfanfiction
Summary: Jasmine, Ivory, Olivia, Emma, and Penelope are just 5 ordinary girls until 4 of them discover a moon pool. Which of the girls become mermaids? Will the mermaids be able to keep the secret from ordinary people? Friendship will be tested. Also what happens when one of the girls visits Australia?
1. Chapter 1 Jasmine's Introduction

Jasmine P.O.V

The shouts from my sisters screams echo through the hall, roaring like thunder. "I'm leaving this stupid house and never coming back" she yells. "Caroline you're being dramatic! This is my house, and you are not allowed to steal money out of my wallet. I'm missing 100$. You leaving won't magically make you rich!" my mother shouts back.

I close my ears and hold back tears. I'm not the kind to cry, and you would think I would be used to this. My father leaving always causes drama between my mother and sister.

My phone goes off alerting me that there is a message. **_How are things at home? I'm busy right now developing a skyscraper in Japan. Cool right? Anyway tell your mother and sister I love them. I'm actually going to sleep because it's 2:00 am here. I believe its 3:00 pm there in Florida_**_._ I sigh. It's so hard being without him for so long. He's going to be gone for one whole year! He is visiting during certain holidays though like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Labor Day, and exc.

You know what boogie boarding would be really fun right now, and would get my mind off of things. I run and grab my pink two piece swim-suit and put my brown hair in a bun and check to make sure my eyes are emerald green instead of forest green. Sometimes they change, and they are usually emerald.

The beach sounds amazing right now, so I can boogie board in the swell of the wave. I finish getting ready adding some shorts and a Florida t-shirt over the swim-suit. Oh yeah, don't forget tennis shoes.

I walk down the hall from my small room to my mom. Do I really want to disturb her while she's getting onto my sister? I realized my 16 year old sister was nowhere to be seen, and my mother was in the kitchen.

I spot her doing the dishes quickly, and tears rolling down her face. When she sees me she quickly smiles and wipes away the tears. It's tough on Caroline and me, but hardest on my mother. She loves my father and her heart aches when he is away. She tries to hide it, but now that I'm 14 it's more obvious.

"Mom…" I whisper. She glances over at me. "Can I go to the beach?" I ask. She nods her head quickly and then continues finishing the dishes. Jogging will do instead of driving because… A) I don't have a ride, and B) I enjoy the feel of jogging to get there.

I always take off my shoes to feel the sand in between my toes though. These jogs always calm me down after hearing my sister disrespect my mother. I pass normal spots getting to the beach like, the ice cream shop, and different tourist attractions.

Reaching the beach I notice it's empty. That's very strange because usually packed full of people. Did I jog too far, and go past my usually beach hangout. That had to be it because this beach was completely different. For one thing the water was clearer then the usual. The sand was prettier too.

There were sand dollars, shells, and sea shells decorating the beach. I had to make a wrong turn somewhere maybe when I was suppose to go right I... I better just try jogging until I reach my regular beach.

Shouldn't I take advantage of such a gorgeous beach though? It really couldn't hurt to swim in this one. I decided, and went to tugging along my boogie board with a Hawaiian theme into the crystal water.

I ride through one last wave. I pull my t-shirt and shorts back on getting ready to jog back through the town full of life. As I jog the crashing waves sing me a peaceful song. I endure the 5 mile jog until I get home.

Getting home I realize my sister is still gone. She'll come back, I say sighing. My mother is sitting on the couch with her cell phone. She is dialing away.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting on our tan couch with a thump. "Your sister is pulling drama, and left a note for me saying "I've decided to find parents who can actually buy me a car.!"

I am trying to figure out which friend's house she is pretending to run away at. Our family isn't poor, but not rich enough to buy a brand new car for my sister, and yes, that's what she wants, nothing less. Caroline resembles my mother with her aqua eyes, and my dad with brown hair my sister always has to get her way, and becomes miserable when she doesn't.

I believe it's just a stage, but it's hard when your sister acts like you're not a family. Caroline just has trouble with my father going away, and tries to get away from the pain. I remember when I was 8 and dad was first leaving…

_"Jasmine you're father has amazing opportunity and he has to take it. He has to leave for New York._ We thought he would be back after that, but he had to go to Japan next.

Summers just started, and I already don't know what to do with it. It would be fun if something would happen, making it the most unforgettable summer ever. Maybe I can go to the beach tomorrow.

My eyes start to droop close as I struggle to keep them open. My eyes are like weights. They fall closed, and I encounter a dream that is magical. One of happiness and peace, as the wind from my outside my open window rustles the grass on the beginning of my summer.


	2. Chapter 2 Emma Black's Introduction

**Author's note: I decided the mermaids! Thank you EmberandChocalate, RosemaryAlysse, h2omermaidforever, Headless Gummy Bear for you're entries. I was originally just going to do 3 mermaids and 1 human ,but the entries were to full of opportunity to pass down. Sorry if I don't portray your character like you expected. Also one of you is going to be a little disappointed to find out your character doesn't turn into a mermaid. Well at first anyway. Also thanks for the follow and favorite of my story. So let's begin with Emma Black's point of view. **

* * *

Emma's P.O.V

I am so grateful for school to be over. I tried my hardest, but dyslexia always made the words move! Then there's the ADD which makes concentrating on the moving words impossible. My mother comes in from getting the mail, and I want to hide. "You're report card got mailed" she says examining the paper. "Let me guess C's and D's" I reply.

"Actually, you made A's and B's except for one C in math" she says smiling.

This report card is worth being happy about.

"I told you that tutor was a good idea" she says smugly.

I feel my face get as red as a tomato ,but from anger. That tutor was so stuck up, and she thought she was always right. I was glad when she left. She's actually the reason I tried so hard, to get her to leave. I'm glad I'm an only child or else I would have to hear about their repot card, which was probably much better than mine. Sometimes I imagine what it would be like. I shudder at the thought. Maybe I can visit Jasmine's house today. Her older sister is one of the reasons being an only child seems amazing.

I grab my cell phone and dial Jasmine's number. Her number is the only numbers that don't get mixed up, and the numbers I actually don't have to think about. They are carved into my brain.

We have been friends for so long. It's funny because in pre-k I was being polite and asked a girl for a toy she was playing with. She replied "Find your own toy stupid" "Can you not afford your own toy!" She said with a sinister laugh. So I marched away face red with anger (even then). A few moments later a girl with brown hair and green eyes was walking past the girl with crayons in one hand, and paper in the other. The girl that annoyed me tripped the brunette on purpose. This put me over the edge. I remember walking over there and sticking up for the brunette, and then smacked the girl right across the face. The brunette thanked me and we became friends. After I got a long lecture from the teacher, and then went home early I felt proud for sticking up for the brunette. The next day I realized the brunette was Jasmine.

I laugh at memory pressing dial on the phone. "Hello" a voice says. "Hey Jasmine, Are you busy!" I exclaim. "I'm not at the moment, why?" Jasmine asks.

I hang up on her and get dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. I run past my mother quickly filling her in. My dad is at work, and my mom is sick today. As I shut the front door I hear my mother sneeze. I am only a couple houses down from Jasmine, so I get there in a couple of minutes.

I knock on her door. Caroline answers with an annoyed look on her face. "Jasmine Emma's here" she says moving out of my way. I huff walking past her. "Hi Emma, how are you?" asks Jasmine's mother. "I'm doing well. Thank you Mrs. Stanford." I say slipping past her to the back of the house. I slid the door open leading to the back yard. Jasmine does a back handspring suddenly. "How are you not scared of doing that?" I ask. "That was easy" she whispers. I laugh "Only because you've been taking gymnastics for two years." "You think that was something watch this!" she says. I watch her do a back hand-spring into a back flip. I clap. We both laugh at this. I compare myself to her.

She has brown hair, and I have blonde. Her eyes are green like the forest, and my eyes are blue. I sigh. "You are great at ballroom dancing, and I'm great at gymnastics. That's just how it is. If I tried ballroom dancing…" she stopped and laughed. It's funny that I dance around in a frilly dress, but that's the only time anyone will catch me in a dress. "Do you want to jog to the beach?" she asks. "I forgot my swimsuit, and I would rather just do it tomorrow or something. That way we can swim." I reply. She nods in agreement. Where to go? Different places flash through my mind, but one glows in spotlights. "What about the Bakery!" I say. She nods quickly. As we run back inside the laughter fills the room. Caroline is talking to one of her friends. What's that? I see a little smile forming on her face. That's something that shows up as rare as flying pigs. It's good that she sometimes has joy. Once Jasmine and I spied on Caroline, and found out Caroline was having trouble with making friends. She tried to stay away from the bad crowd, but constantly go caught up with them.

Jasmine and I run with the sun baking us to a crisp towards the bakery with a breeze brushing our face.

As we enter the smells of cakes and candies fill the room. "What are you ordering?" I ask Jasmine. "Probably a red velvet cupcake, you?" she asks. We walk up to the counter, and I think about what I want to order. "I would like a chocolate cupcake with cream cheese icing" I say finally deciding. As Jasmine orders I debate on if my order was correct. We receiver our cupcakes and pay the money. "So do you want to…?" I begin, but run into a girl with honey blonde hair, with beach curls. She has eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea, it is Olivia Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3 Olivia Anderson's Introduction

Olivia Anderson's P.O.V

I was reading the book To Kill a Mockingbird and was to into it to notice that Emma Black was about to run into me. Her chocolate cup cake smashes into her outfit.

I feel my face grow red with embarrassment, and peek up to see Emma's red too.

I've heard stories of Emma. She's the girl you don't want to mess with. "I'm so sorry" I whisper barely being able to look Emma in the face. The red drains from her face slowly.

"It's okay it was just an accident" she replies. I lay my book on the table next to Jasmine, Emma, and I. I run up to the counter and grab a lot of napkins, and then coming back. I hand some to Jasmine and Emma. We get the freshly baked cupcake off of Emma. I feel around my pocket for some money. "Here" I say handing her the money. "Its okay" she says looking genuinely honest. "I see you around school a lot" mentions Jasmine acting like she just noticed that I was in some of her classes. "AP science and AP language Arts" I say nodding. I see Emma sigh at this. I wonder why? She seems smart, but then I remember when I was in her class and she was listening to a joke this one time.

_"So then she said I left the peaches at home" laughs Jasmine finishing the joke. "I don't get it" says Emma. I get confused at this. "Well the girl was supposed to…" I start, but Jasmine shakes her head no quickly, but only I could see it. "Never mind" I whisper. _

She kind of reminds me of a stereotypical blond. But, at least she can make friends. My brain tells me making me sigh.

"So, Olivia, Emma and I are going to the beach tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" she asks. I'm surprised! I guess I kind of have friends. All that's considered I shouldn't. I am a book worm, and usually am busy reading stories. I make sure I always make A+, and make studying my top priority, well besides family.

"Sure" I say. I can't believe I got invited somewhere! "Oh by the way…" starts Jasmine. "That's a great book." I smile and nod. So far it is great. We wave goodbye and I start walking home. Penelope isn't going to believe this. It's really not that big of a deal. I can make friends, but usually I am too focused on something else. I place my book in my tan messenger bag. Then run all the way home.

Once I reach it I see Penelope reading a book. Penelope is my sister-in-law. It always feels weird that my mom, my-step-dad, and Penelope all have the last name Georgie.

I still have Anderson like my dad and brother. She might as well be my sister though. She is a lot like me, except her hair, her eyes… actually the only thing we have in common is our personality. Penelope is an artist, and I'm a singer. Well I sing in my room when Penelope is gone.

She once walked in on me singing Somewhere over the Rainbow. I stopped when I saw her though. She told me I should try out for the talent show last year, but I just shook my head. I don't believe I'm a great singer.

Penelope's dark brown curls reach her shoulders like waves in the ocean. I run past her and shut myself in our room. I sit on the side with no drawings on it, just an old family album. I open it kind of scared. I see a picture of my dad and my older brother Chase.

The tears forming on my eyes fall to the bed. It was two years ago that my dad, and brother died in a car accident. Even now I have the words he said before he left in my mind. "I will be back I have to take your brother to soccer practice. He never came back and never will. The tears come on stronger and stronger until I just fall asleep, all dried out. I am half asleep when I hear footsteps in my room. There is a sigh, and then the family album get's picked up off of me. "It's okay Olivia" my mom says kissing the top of my head. I feel the warmth of the covers on my skin when she puts them on me. I drift back off having a dream.

When I wake up I see Penelope sleeping in her bed asleep. I tip toe out of the room, so I don't wake her up. When I get out of my room I remember that Jasmine invited me to the beach with her. I don't have her phone number or the slightest clue of what beach she goes to!

I run to my drawer and stuff a random swimsuit in my messenger bag, adding a towel on my way out. As I run out of my room I almost trip on the family kitten, tiger. We named him that because of his red and orange coloration and black stripes. He hisses at me and turns around smugly. I roll my eyes. He always preferred Penelope. When I exit my house I think over the way her house is. I go left, right, left, right, left, left into the street with the weird blue flowers, and then go to the yellow house.

I start walking and go left, right, left, right, left, and right and enter a dead end. I go back and try left. "Yes!" I say. I enter the neighbor hood and spot Jasmine and Emma laughing.

I feel kind of bad about not inviting Penelope ,but she was asleep. When I arrive they stare at me "You're going in that?" asks Jasmine. I look down realizing I'm still in my pajamas that I changed into after looking at the photo album. I remember putting close in my messenger bag, and pat it slightly with my hand. "Jasmine's room is towards the back of the house. You can change there" says Emma.

I nod and start towards Jasmine's room.


	4. Chapter 4 Penelope Georgie's Intro

**I had to re-upload Penelope's P.O.V. **

* * *

Penelope's P.O.V

I wake up and look around startled. I had heard something, a hiss? I creep to the outside and spot Tiger, and Olivia closing the door. I sigh and pick Tiger up.

I'm the only person he let's do this. "No hissing" I say sternly. I remember when we saved Tiger from the shelter, and it was an amazing day. Who could get rid of such a cute kitten?

Olivia didn't tell me where she was going! We usually tell each other this kind of stuff. I wonder where she is going. Would it be weird if I followed her? I just want to see… I change my mind.

I feel deep inside me that if I go with her something not necessarily bad, but not well either will happen. I am frozen for the next few minutes brooding over what that feeling was.

I decide it was probably because I was tried, and I didn't want to get dressed to see where she was going.

I run back into my room and grab my sketch book. I flip to a clean page, and start drawing a picture of Tiger.

I have to erase multiple times, but finally get the right drawing. Once I get tired of that I watch television, and a show comes on reminding me of my mother.

Unlike Olivia's sad story mine ended well. My mother and father calmly decided they would be happier without each other. They even are close to friends. Sure it would be weird if they hung out by themselves as friends, but they talk casually at parties. My mother was even invited to my dad's new wedding with Olivia's mom. I know it's weird, but it's good too. I wonder what Olivia's doing?

A flashback comes over me reminding me if when we met. _"Why are you replacing dad and Chase? I thought you cared about them mom!" shouts Olivia. "Olivia I'm not replacing them and you're being exceptionally rude." Her mother replies. She looks at me tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she says, but before I can reply she runs away. My father comes and hugs me, and says "It's okay Penelope. "I can tell she's not usually like this. Before her mother can walk in the room Olivia went to I slide in. "Olivia" I whisper. "Please go away" she replies, her voice muffled with tears. "I never experienced what you're going through, but I imagine it's tough. Olivia I know you think your mother is replacing your family, but she's not. She knows you need a father to help you through the problem. I want to be your sister so I can help you through it. I can feel in my heart we are going to be the best of friends. I just need you to open up to me." I finish. She looks up and wipes away her tears. "Okay I will try my hardest, but you know it will be hard" she says. I nod and smile. "I know, but we can go through it together and I will be your shoulder to cry on." Once I say this she smiles just a little._

It wasn't long before we became friends. Our family is great, and Olivia hardly cries anymore. When she does I'm usually there to help her. Once I can't think of anything else I just doodle Penelope Alexandra Georgie on a spare sheet of paper.

"Penelope guess what we got in the mail?" asks my father. "One million dollars?" I say joking around. "Your report card, and Olivia's, but I don't know where she went off to" he replies. He opens mine and then holds it off to the side shaking his head disapprovingly. "What is it?" I ask shocked, I always make good grades.

"I don't know this one just isn't as good as usual" he says. I snatch the paper out of his hands. I sigh in relief, because I made all A's. He laughs until tears are rolling down his eyes. "Dad, it wasn't that funny" I say. "Your face was like…" he huffs then tries to imitate my facial expression. I laugh, but not as hard as him. We are so goofy and cheesy. "How's Olivia's report card?" I ask.

He shakes his head "I'll open that with her" He leaves to read the newspaper, and I go to the living room. Once I hear footsteps in the kitchen I jump up to see if it was Olivia. "Good morning" my step-mother replies yawning. She slept in until 8:45 am. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" she asks. "What about a pancake?" I ask smiling. "Go and ask Olivia if she wants one." She says grabbing the batter. "She's not here. I think she went somewhere with friends" I say. 'Oh, well she didn't tell me" she says now stirring the batter. While she's making the pancake I go and feed Tiger.

He chases my feet and bites at them until I fully poor in the food. Summer is a step up from school, but could be more interesting. "Hey dad, I bet summer would be more fun if I could get a phone"

I shout from my room. I hear a laugh in response. I guess I won't be getting a phone any time soon. I glance at the clock. It's been 2 hours sense Olivia left.

That's not that bad, and she's probably just talking with friends. I'm just paranoid, but I can't shake off the weird feeling that something weird is going to happen to Olivia. Why do I feel like this? A weird image shoots through my mind. I see a cave. That's freaky, but the weird thing is that I see Olivia and three other girls in the cave. One girl has Blonde hair color, blue eyes. One has brown hair with forest green eyes. One has chestnut brown medium length hair and blue round eyes. That was freaky.

* * *

**So what is Penelope? Is she human or supernatural in some way? **

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Ivory Walsh's Introduction

**Here is the next last introduction chapter as far as I know. It depends if later on I want to add someone. It probably is though. **

* * *

Ivory Walsh's P.O.V

"Have you unpacked your things?" my mother asks me as I round the corner. "No, but why unpack if I will have to pack up again?" I ask. "Ivory we lived in Ireland for two years. That was long" she replies.

"Dad's in the air force mom. We can leave at any moment" I snap. She just sighs and continues unpacking.

"You know our neighbor Mrs. Draw..." she begins and I nod. "She has a little girl named Kylie, and needs a babysitter tonight. Do you want to watch her?" Mrs. Draw was the first neighbor we met. She knocked on the door and greeted us smiling. Mom knows I want to be a babysitter, so she probably told Mrs. Draw all about it. I adore small children, and can't wait until I'm old enough to work at a daycare or something like that.

Before I have to babysit I want to sail though. That means I get to find a beach! I love the feeling of the wind, and the smell of the salty water. It would be easier just to boogie board today though because who knows where the sailboat is. I run upstairs to a madhouse of boxes. I trip on one, and find out it was the one with my swimsuit in. I dash through the house to the open air.

I have to walk for a while, and give up to sit on a bench. I start biting my nails, but once I notice I stop. I'm trying to stop that habit. Instead I run my fingers through my chestnut brown hair that reaches the middle of my back.

I start walking again, and finally get to a beach. Something was spectacular about this beach though. The water was beautiful, and the sand was decorated with seashells.

I grab my boogie board and run into the water. Once I finish boogie boarding I notice three girls that our laughing. They must have just got here or something. The girl with brown hair and green eyes walks over to me.

"Hi my name is Jasmine" I could tell she is very charismatic. "I'm Ivory" I say drawing a heart in the sand. "Where you are from your accent is interesting?" she asks. "I have been all over the world, but I lived in Ireland for two years" I say with a hint of a smile forming.

It always excited me to talk about Ireland. My family became friends with a family while there. I remember very little because I was young ,well the first time we lived there. We lived in Ireland twice. Once when I was like six, and another time when I was twelve years old.

When I was six I made friends with a girl that was around 9. Her name was Isabella Hartley, but she preferred to be called Bella. We don't talk much, but I do know she is living in Australia. I barely remember her, but remember the blonde hair and blue eyes next to me in a picture. I remember the three girls in front of me and look up.

"So what are we going to next?" asks a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I don't know Emma. Olivia do you have an idea?" asks Jasmine looking at another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. This girl has beach curls though. "How about we go exploring in the jungle?" I ask. I see interest flash in Emma and Jasmine's eyes, and slight fear in Olivia's.

"That sounds fun" replies Emma with a smile that reveals she is a nice person in the inside. I get out of the golden sand and brush it off my legs. We walk towards the jungle with tension so thick you can feel it. "I've heard that people have gone into this jungle and never came out" says Emma laughing. "No one comes into the jungle over here" Jasmine says laughing. Olivia is towards the back and I can tell she is shy, but glad to be in the group.

"When I lived in Ireland…" the second time I think "I would go in to a forest and hike all the time" I say. "Really!" says Emma excitedly. "I love the idea of doing that, but it sounds tiring. How far would you hike?" she asks. "I would hike for one to two miles at the least once a week.

We continue apprehensively throughout the dense jungle. We get to a part of the jungle where you have to jump to get to the next part of the it. As far as I can see you have to either jump or fall into a never ending hole. Emma jumps first, and obviously likes to be the bravest. I don't particular like looking scared, so I take the next leap. Jasmine leaps over with straight legs and pointed toes. "Show off" mutters Emma.

"What?" asks Jasmine playfully. "I said SHOW OFF!" says Emma joking back with a laugh. I look up at Olivia. She has a scared expression on her face. "I can't do it" she says staring down the never ending hole. "Yes you can" says Jasmine smiling. "I did it and I don't have an athletic bone in my body" I say trying to encourage her. Emma joins in saying "Olivia will I have to grab you and throw you over?" she asks playfully. Olivia closes her eyes and nods to herself like she was counting.

She takes a running start and jumps. She is so close! Olivia disappears in the hole screaming.

* * *

**What is going to happen to Olivia? Please review! Also, the chapters are about to get better.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Cave

Jasmine's P.O.V

Please don't be hurt. Please don't be hurt. Those are the only words that come to mind.

"Olivia?" I ask looking down the hole. "Olivia!" I say louder.

"I'm going in after her. I need you two to find something to throw down." I say to Emma and Ivory.

I slide down the hole and enter a dark cave. "Oh my gosh" I mutter running over to Olivia. She seems unconscious and has a 5 centimeter gash on her cheek. "Olivia" I whisper barely being able to say her name. As she slowly opens her eyes, her hand flies up to her cheek covering her gash.

I take off my shirt leaving my swimsuit underneath uncovered. "Hold this on it, and try to get the bleeding to stop" I say. She nods with a bewildered look on her face. I walk up towards the entrance. While trying to get up the cave entrance I slide down next to Olivia. It's too steep. "Is there anything to throw down?" I ask. "No" replies Emma. The panic is rising in her voice.

Olivia's P.O.V moments before jumping

I can do this, no I can't.

"I can't do it" I say staring down at the never ending hole.

"Yes you can" says Jasmine smiling. "I did it and I don't have an athletic bone in my body" Ivory says trying to encourage me. Emma joins in saying "Olivia will I have to grab you and throw you over?" she asks playfully.

That would be horrible. Since I don't want that to happen, and I am tired of them urging me I have to jump.

1…2…3… While running, the wind twirls my hair into tangles. Jump! My feet almost touch, but they don't. The scream is so loud I didn't realize it was mine until now. When I fall I get to close to the edge and scrape my cheek. I don't feel the pain though, well not now.

I can't will myself to move; instead I just stay still and breathe slowly. "Olivia" someone whispers. I try to understand whose voice said that. I slowly open my eyes. Where is that pain coming from? My hand reflexively covers my face. The pain feels like a knife that will never come out, but continues to go deeper.

Jasmine takes off her shirt leaving her swimsuit. "Hold this on it, and try to get the bleeding to stop" she says. I nod with a bewildered expression on my face. Jasmine walks up towards the entrance. She tries to climb up the cave entrance, but I know it would be impossible to get up it.

It's way too steep. "Is there anything to throw down?" she asks. "No" replies Emma. She has panic in her voice. Oh my gosh, that can't be good.

Emma's P.O.V

"Is Olivia okay?" I ask freaked out. "Yes, she just has a gash on her cheek. When I came down she was unconscious" she says.

I always admired how Jasmine stays calm under pressure. I lean towards the entrance to see if I can see Olivia, but lose my balance. In the process I grab Ivory's hand.

We tumble down the hole, and come out next to Olivia. "What happened to staying up to throw down something" says Jasmine every ounce of hope draining out of her face.

Well this just made me more annoyed. Why couldn't Olivia just jump over? It wasn't that hard, maybe it was for her though.

Oh yeah Jasmine's waiting for an explanation. "Well, I fell and accidently grabbed Ivory's hand to keep me up" I say. "Well I guess were down here, so we might as well go forward. That is if you think you can move Olivia" says Ivory taking charge of things.

Olivia nods therefore we are able to move. I notice Olivia is kind of wobbly, so I go over to her and put my hand around shoulder. I support most of her body weight as we hobble along. We go through a small tunnel in the cave that resembles a hallway. We enter a cave /room with a circular pool in the back. It has stones outlining it. "So does this mean were stuck here?" asks Olivia. What do we tell her?

Ivory's P.O.V

"The water could lead out to the ocean" says Emma. I examine the pool of water pondering if Emma could be right.

"I can swim in it because it's my fault we Ivory and I came down here. We could have easily stayed up there and searched for something" she says looking guilty.

"Emma…" begins Jasmine, but get's cut off by Emma diving in the water. She resurfaces taking one giant breath of air, and goes back under. "She's going to be okay" I say reassuringly.

My voice may sound reassuring, but my heart does not feel it. Lying is one of my strongest talents, which worries me. At least I use it to help calm people down though.

"When Emma sets her mind towards something she usually gets it, so we have anything to worry about" says Jasmine smiling. A small smile forms on both of their faces. I sit down next to Olivia who is still holding her cheek. Will we die down here? Will Emma ever surface? A face pops out of the water gasping for air. "It leads out" she says behind breathes.

Jasmine and I help Emma out of the water. We may have to rest to let her be able to breathe properly again. It reminds me of a time in Ireland when my mother was scuba diving. She came up gasping for air, and said she had lost track of time, and her air had run out. We sit there for a while, but get to leave when Emma says she's fine.

I can tell she doesn't like being pitied. We all get in the water, and Olivia winces. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's just the saltwater burns my wound" she replies. I look up at the top of the cave. I hadn't realized it was open until now.

The full moon was entering above the cave. The water is bubbling, and there are bubbles going up into the air. It's beautiful and hypnotizing. "What was that?" asks Olivia with worry filling her voice. "I don't know, but we probably should get out of here before anything else weird happens.

We go under, and swim out the exit of the cave. We're far down in the ocean. I can see beautiful corals even in the night. After what feels like forever we surface gasping for air. "Now how are we going to get back?" asks Olivia. I can't see the shore anywhere. "We can keep swimming" suggest Jasmine. I roll my eyes.

"I bet that's going to work because we won't get tired" says Emma obviously thinking like me. I think I'll like her. Actually I think I will like all of them. They hardly feel like strangers now that we've been through this, and I can see myself being friends with every one of them.

"Well at least it's an idea" she says.

She is right though; we can either swim or die. We start swimming already exhausted. After about 10 minutes I can barely feel my arms, and just turn over and float on my back. Olivia, Emma, and Jasmine quickly follow my idea, and do the same.

Emma's P.O.V

This is horrible. We are all tired and can't swim much longer. I notice a light in the distance though. "There's a boat!" I say smiling. We all wave are hands and scream. The boat turns towards us and shines a flashlight in our faces.

After we get on the boat we find out it's the water police. "Are you Jasmine Stanford, Emma Black, Olivia Anderson, and Ivory Walsh?" he asks. We all nod slowly. He wraps towels on all of us, and begins driving. I might not get in trouble, but all the other girls probably will. The boat starts driving. I walk over to Olivia, and see she has a bandage on her cheek. I look over to Jasmine. "You look horrible" I say. Her hair is wet and clinging to her. Her clothes are the same. She also looks really tired. "Wow, thanks Emma" she says sarcastically. Her voice like venom. "So what happened was weird right?" asks Olivia.

Jasmine's P.O.V

"You look horrible" says Emma. "Wow, thanks Emma" I say sarcastically. Sometimes she just says what's on her mind, and doesn't care how rude she is. Not only that but when she makes up her mind its set in stone. I'm just tired, so I need to stop mentally attacking my friend. "So what happened was weird right?" asks Olivia. I nod. "It was definitely strange" I say. "But what does it mean?" asks Olivia with fear in her eyes. "I have a feeling we will find out soon" says Ivory with wisdom in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Where are the girls?

Penelope's P.O.V (before the cave)

What's taking Olivia so long? Not only that, but what was that back there?

I saw 4 girls, one Olivia, and 3 I've never seen before in a cave I've never been in.

I shake my head filled with worry. I run my fingers through my dark brown curls. Maybe if I just go talk to my step- mother it will help.

I walk slowly, and take my time to get to the back porch. My mother is sipping on some sweet tea in her swimsuit. She's lounged out on the patio reading a magazine. I look at our pool and see my father cleaning out the leaves that have fallen in from the wind.

"Mom…" I begin, but stop. Should I tell her? It is Olivia's business. She has been gone for 5 hours now, and should have told my dad or step- mother anyway.

I begin to think of where she would have gone when my step-mother says "Penelope" I snap out of my haze and look at her. I've always been a little absent minded, but it never effects my grades. "Oh yeah… I was just worried about Olivia, and was wondering if we could find out where she went.

Maybe we could…" I'm interrupted by a knock on our front door. I run to the door hoping it was Olivia, but it not.

Instead it's a woman. "Is Jasmine here?" she asks. "Jasmine?" I ask. Her eyes feel with sorrow. "Jasmine was telling me how she was going to hang out with a girl named Olivia. "Olivia's my step- sister! She left a while ago, and we've been worried!" I exclaim.

A phone with an annoying ring tone goes off before anything else can happen. Jasmine's mother snatches the phone out of her purse. "Hello" she asks worry coating her voice. "Emma's not at my house. She's missing too! So is a girl named Olivia!" this women talks to an unknown person, but finally presses end on her touch screen phone.

By this time my mother has made her way into the house with a cover-up on. "Is there anyone else missing?" she asks nervously. "Not that I know of" says Jasmine's mom worriedly. This is scary. Where could they of all gone? "I'll be right back" I say running into the room Olivia and I share.

I open her drawer, and see one of her swimsuits is missing. I then run into our bathroom and see if it's hanging up, it's not. Next I check the laundry room. Her swimsuit is nowhere to be seen. There are three options 1) She lost her swimsuit 2) Emma or Jasmine have a swimming pool 3) They went to the beach. I run back into the living room where Jasmine's mother and my mother are sitting.

"Do you have a swimming pool?" I ask Jasmine's mother. She shakes her head no. "Does Emma?" I ask. She looks at me strangely, but I ignore it. "No, but why does this matter?" she asks. "I think there at the beach" I reply quickly. "Why do you think that honey?" asks my step-mother. "Olivia's swimsuit isn't in her drawer, and I thought of all the possible reasons it would be gone" I say. The light bulb went off over my mother and Jasmine's mothers head, metaphorically of course. "Quite the detectives aren't you" says Jasmine's mother smiling.

We follow Jasmine's mother into her SUV, and gather in.

"I can take you to our regular beach" says Jasmine's mom. "What do I call you" I blurt out. "Oh, I'm so sorry I was worried about Jasmine and forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Mrs. Stanford" she says smiling. The car pulls out of the driveway, and we head towards a beach.

Once we get there I hop out of the car, and search frantically for a sign that Olivia is there. No honey blonde hair, well that's just lovely.

I thought I was right. That was the only place I thought Olivia would be, and I was wrong. "I'm going to call the beach patrol, and see if anyone has seen them" says Mrs. Stanford. "I'll call the water police" says my mother.

My mother, I called her my mother, and not step mother. She's not my mother though, and she never will be. She can't replace my mom.

We get back to the house with an added person. Mrs. Black who is Emma's mother. She came by shortly after we returned. We all sit in a circle around the phone waiting anxiously.

The sound of a doorbell fills the living room, and my STEP-MOTHER goes to the door. When she opens it there is a woman with chestnut shoulder length hair, and a man wearing an air-force uniform.

I guess he rushed home when he heard his daughter was missing. This can't be good. The two people inform us about how their daughter Ivory is missing. We wait around the phone again when there done.

Apparently they had called the beach patrol and the water please too. They told them of some families with the same age daughters and an identical situation, so they found us.

We wait a long time for the phone to ring. We actually wait so long that it's dark outside with the full moon shining above us, but eventually it does ring.

We rush to the port, and when we get there all of the parents grab their children, and hug them in a bone crushing hug. "Olivia where were you this whole time?" I ask. She looks at me with deep fear in her eyes. "How did that gash get on your cheek?" I ask. "Penelope shh" says my dad. I feel offended, but I guess I understand. Olivia looks so frightened, and seems like she's in shock. She has so many bad things happen to her.

It's like the universe just likes to see her in physical and mental pain. I hug her, and we begin our journey home.


	8. Chapter 8 There Goes My Good Day

**h2omermaidforever I don't plan on quitting writing this book anytime soon. I actually am pretty confident I will finish. There can even possibly be a sequel. I haven't decided, and it depends on how this book goes. I apologize for the wait in updating. I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so I'm just going to say I've been busy. I'm glad you're enjoying the book.**

**Queen Ember-Queen of the Nerds I'm glad you loved the chapter. **

**Since it took me forever to update the last chapter here's another one! **

* * *

Jasmine's P.O.V

I sit in my mom's SUV looking down at my lap. "Are you mad?" I ask. "Not at all I was just worried to death" she replies.

All of the sudden her phone rings the most annoying ringtone. "Are you ever going to change that ringtone?" I ask laughing. She ignores me and just answers the phone.

"Hello?" she asks. "She's fine" she replies to the person on the other end of the phone. She hands me the phone. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's your father" she mouths.

I put the phone to my ear slowly. "Hello" I say. "Jasmine I am so glad you are okay" says my father. "How did you get in the ocean?" he asks.

Wouldn't it be weird to tell your parents you fell down a hole in the forest? Yes, it would be highly weird. Not to mention the part where we entered a cave and a pool that had bubbles float to the top of the cave. That was weirder. Besides what if the other girls tell a different story? I will be honest, but not say everything.

"We just got lost at sea" I say. That was the somewhat truth. When exiting the cave we were lost at sea. "Remember not to swim out so far next time" he says laughing, but also sternly. Believe me it's possible. "Yeah, yeah" I say. "So when are you coming home?" I ask him. "I get vacation in a month or so. I'm sorry Jasmine" he replies. "It's fine" I say. It's the usual, so I don't get my hopes up. "Well I have a busy day, so I need to let you go. I love you sweetheart" he says. "Love you too dad"

I say handing the phone to my mom. "I love you too" she replies to my father then hangs up the phone. "What's wrong with my ringtone?" she asks with a questioning expression on her face. We laugh, as we continue driving.

We get to the drive way, and I stumble out of the car. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I'm so tired I can barely feel the wind whipping at my face. I shiver remembering I left my shirt with Olivia, and I'm still soaked. She can keep it because it's soaked from blood from her gash.

I walk slowly to the front door with my eyelids feeling like weights. As I walk in my sister is texting on her phone. "Hey" I say. She glances at me and then back at her phone.

My tiredness and rage make it hard to hold in what I need to say. I give up because I am her sister and she needs a serious wakeup call.

"Oh my gosh! Caroline I could have died and you don't even have the courtesy to even say hello! You are so annoying and need to realize that you could have lost me. The last thing you would have said to me was be quite I'm talking to someone on the phone"

I run into my room and slam the door. It felt good to get it off my chest, but I probably just ruined any chance of having a loving sister ever. I grab a pale tank top and some pajama pants and get in my bed. I don't even care if my pillow is getting wet; I'm too tired to care. I close my eyes and sleep a dreamless sleep.

My door opening wakes me up. I glance at the clock, and see it is 2:30 am causing me to grunt with annoyance. "Jasmine" says Caroline. "Are you awake?" How annoying is it that she wouldn't talk to me earlier, but now wants to when it's 2:30 am. "Yes" I mutter. "You were right. I'm so sorry for the mood I've been its just…" she doesn't finish her sentence. "Caroline I was really tired at the moment…" and still am "I was just over reacting" I say. "No you weren't. You could have died" she says. "She goes over to my bed and hugs me, and weeps. "I just lately I've lost friends. Jessica betrayed me, and Conner broke up with me. I tried for cheerleading and didn't make it" she says. "I just had no right to take my frustration out on you" she says. "Caroline it's okay I forgive you" I say. "But if you want to be the best sister in the world will you let me go back to sleep" I ask. She laughs and then nods. "Okay I will" she says standing up. "Goodnight Jasmine" she says. "Goodnight Caroline" I say sliding back into sleep.

I wake up soar in parts of my body, and figure it's from all that swimming yesterday. I also notice how disgusting I feel. There is salt and sand stuck to my body. A bath would definitely help, so I go towards my bathroom.

I turn the faucet on, so the water will be warm not too hot or too cold. While I'm waiting for it to fill up I go into the living room to see if Caroline or my mom is up. Nope there not up.

I smile as the sun goes through one of the windows and shines on me. "Today is going to be a good day" I whisper, and I truly believe it is. Caroline doesn't hate me, and I'm at home safe.

I go back into my bathroom, and turn off the water. I get in and sigh in relief. I already feel better being in fresh water and not salt water.

I grab my shampoo and am about to squeeze it out when… I feel a tingling sensation throughout my body, and then something weird happens.

I have a fish tail, a golden tail with a swimsuit top that's the same color. I hold in the scream because I would have to explain why I screamed to my mother and sister. Why on earth would I have a tail, and how?

Wait! This happened after that weird cave. Does that mean Emma, Ivory, and Olivia are… I guess the word I'm looking for is mermaids.

Well this just dampened my spirits I say, obviously today isn't going to be good like I hoped. I laugh at myself.

Maybe I'm going crazy. I mean what happened yesterday was pretty crazy. I could just be stressed out. How do I get this thing off me? I might as well still wash my hair, and I do.

I drain the water when I'm done. I lay my white bath towel next to the tub and I try to slowly lower myself onto it. I said try. I actually end up hitting the bath towel with a loud thump that hurts my tail. The tail is actually pretty heavy.

Touching water caused the transformation, so drying myself off should work. Of course I'm sitting on the towel that can dry me off though.

There is toilet paper though. I guess it will have to work. I grab the roll and start using it to wipe my tail off. Gross my tails so slimy. Eventually after using about half the roll I get dry and feel the tingling sensation again.

My legs come back, and I almost squeal with joy. I have my legs back! I need to get to Emma's house and find out if she's a mermaid too.

When I run through the living room I see my mother. "Where are you going?" she asks. "I need to go to Emma's house" I say. How about you eat some breakfast first" she suggests.

I shake my head no, this is far too important. If Emma's a mermaid that must mean Olivia and Ivory are too. Well at least I won't be a freak alone. I hope.

I put on some flip flops that were randomly by the front door, and head off to get answers. I walk, and began to get a little paranoid.

If one drop of water hits me does that mean I become a mermaid? Does the amount of time I have on changing depend on the amount of water that hits me? Is there any water that can hit me here? Is there anyone to see me, or something to dry off with?

All of these questions churn around in my head until I reach Emma's house. I walk slowly thinking of how I am supposed to ask her? I can't straight up ask her 'Are you a mermaid' I can imagine her laughing right now.

I couldn't handle that embarrassment. I can spill some water on her, but what if I spill some on me in the process. I guess I was going to tell her one way or another anyway.

I have finally reached the door. I knock on it. My nerves are eating me alive. Emma answers the door rubbing her eyes. "Jasmine do you have any idea what time it is?" she asks. "Around 7" I reply. "We just had that crazy day were we stayed up until at least 12:00 in the ocean, yet you wake me up" she replies clearly aggravated.

She calms down, and opens the door wider. If she just woke up she probably doesn't know yet. We've been friends since pre-k I just need to be honest and tell her, but what if she's not one. She is my friend and would never betray me.

I stop my mental battle and remember I am making Emma wait. I look at her about to talk and remember we probably will need a more private place to speak. You can't just blurt out you're a freak of nature and are supposed to be mythological in front of the whole neighborhood.

"Jasmine by the way nice fashion sense" says Emma sarcastically. I forgot to change and still am in sweat pants and tank top. It's not like she's not wearing her pajamas, but from being nervous I can only say one thing.

"Whoops"


	9. Chapter 9 You Knew?

**I think when you become a mermaid you can touch water without changing until morning. If not Oh well it's like that in my story. Here is Emma's P.O.V**

* * *

Emma's P.O.V (the night of the docks)

"You scared me so much" my mother says pulling me into a hug.

Her voice is hoarse, but that could be from the crying or from her still being sick. My dad then grabs me in a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever do that to us again" he says smiling from joy that I'm okay.

I walk with my parents going home. I glance next to us and see Jasmine is getting in her mom's SUV. Olivia has a tear streaming down her face.

Ivory is laughing while her parents look sad. I'll have to ask her about that. I need her number though. "I'll be right back" I say to my parents and run over to Ivory. "Ivory I never got your number, and we need to get together again. You know when were not stranded in the ocean" I say smiling.

"I don't know…" she looks at her parents for a second. Her mom pulls a piece of paper out of her purse, and writes on it. "Here's her number" she says smiling.

I look at Ivory to see if she would want me to call her. She doesn't show an expression, so she will be hearing from me if she likes it or not. I start walking towards my parents when something hits me.

They are obviously going to ask what happened. What would Jasmine say? I mean are parents are bound to hang out with each other. Olivia's parents and Ivory's parents probably won't hang out with my parents.

Jasmine would tell the truth probably, but she's probably not going to include the cave part. I look out the window while we drive away from the docks. Ivory is getting in her parents car, and is the last to leave. Oh well I'm pretty laid back so I will just say what comes to mind. There's no use in worrying about it.

We drive and eventually get to my house after passing Jasmine's. "So how did you all get in the middle of the ocean?" my mom asks. "We were swimming and lost track of time … and energy" I say. After the day I had I can barely keep my eyes open, but I need to do something really important.

My dad walks by "Dad can I get something to eat?" I ask. "Sure, what do you want?" he asks. "Spaghetti, but since I have to get something we have here I'll take a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich" I say. He laughs, but being a great father goes and makes it.

While he does that I run to take a quick shower and get dressed. The shower is so quick by the time I get out he's putting up the ingredients. "Thanks" I say biting into the sandwich. It taste so good!

It's probably because I was starving and at the beach about all day. I finish and then climb into my bed with a blue comforter already halfway asleep.

I sleep the best sleep I've had in forever, but my sleep comes to an end with a loud knock on the door. I lazily get out of bed and walk to the door. I slowly open the door but not completely. I see who it is. "Jasmine do you have any idea what time it is?" I ask with annoyance.

I don't know, but am curious. "Around 7" she replies. Rage fills me up.

"We just had that crazy day were we stayed up until at least 12:00 in the ocean, yet you wake me up" I reply. I calm down because Jasmine looks anxious.

Jasmine looks like she's contemplating something, and she has a blank look on her face. She looks at me, and opens her mouth but then closes it. "Jasmine by the way nice fashion sense" I say sarcastically. She's wearing sweat pants and tank top, and I'm wearing some plaid shorts and a tank- top. Oh well I was trying to make her laugh. "Whoops" is all she says.

"Gosh you need to calm down" I say rolling my eyes. "Let's just get inside and watch a movie or something" She nods nervously. "What's wrong Jasmine you look nervous" I say. "I will tell you inside" she says. I shut the door slowly and begin walking to my couch.

"I'm going to get a glass of water, do you want one?" I ask her walking towards the kitchen sink. "No thank you, but thanks for asking" she replies with anxiety. After I fill up my glass I walk to the couch.

She glances nervously at the water. "Are your parents at home?" she asks quickly. "They're asleep" I respond. I slowly pull the drink to mouth ready to get something on my dry throat.

I hadn't drunk anything since the beach, even after the peanut butter sandwich. I spill a little bit on my arm with a splash. I don't care to wipe it off because I'm still drinking my drink and I'm parched.

I really need to stay hydrated. "You have some water on your arm" she says. For some reason she is examining me closely, and looks like she is waiting for something. I feel a tingle all over my body.

A golden tail flops on the couch. "You were expecting this" I reply looking at Jasmine harshly. She looks like she was offended at my accusation, but then does something unexpected.

She grabs the water and spills a drop on her. She doesn't look shocked when she pops a tail too. "You knew Jasmine, and you let me just discover it by myself. You know it doesn't matter. How did you know?" I ask shocked.

"This morning I took a bath and the same thing happened" she says. She holds up a fuzzy red blanket that matches our living room. I give her a questionable look, but let her use it on whatever.

She begins wiping it on my tail. After a minute or so I get legs back. She then does the same thing to her tail, and becomes human again.

"There, no more tails" she says. This is too weird, and too cool. "How did this happen?" she asks. She shrugs. "The cave probably" That means Olivia and Ivory are probably mermaids too! "This is incredible!" I say. "It's ridiculous" says Jasmine. There is happiness in her eyes though.

"You know you like it" I say nudging her in the arm. She laughs. We laugh and watch a movie. I make sure to keep drinking water though. I'm extra careful not to spill it on me. We watch the movie until my mom wakes up. "Jasmine!" she says shocked. "Good morning Mrs. Black" says Jasmine with a smile.

My mother nods then pours the orange juice in a glass and leaves with a sneeze.

"She's still sick?" Jasmine asks. I nod and am about to press play on the movie when Jasmine asks. "What did you tell her?" she asks.

"We were swimming and we lost track of time, you?" I ask. "We got lost at sea. I'm glad we said similar things or questions would have been asked. "She says.

"I hope Olivia and Ivory said similar things. I hope they are okay I saw Olivia crying last night. Ivory looked like something was bothering her" I say. Jasmine's eyes fill with an understanding sorrow. "How are we going to tell them?" I ask.

"That same question was eating me alive" says Jasmine. "We should just let them figure it out by themselves and then confront them about it" I nod with what she said. Then I smile at what I had done last night. "I got Ivory's number" Jasmine looks at me with amusement, and says.

"Why are you waiting here go ahead and get it." she says. I smile and run to get my phone.


	10. Chapter 10 Was this a bad idea?

**Sorry for the long wait. I moved into another room in my house and have had a lot of homework. Anyway here's Ivory's P.O.V.**

* * *

Ivory's P.O.V (at the docks)

"You had us worried to death" says my mother hugging me. "What happened?" asks my father sternly.

"I got lost at sea what else could have happened?" I snap. I'm exhausted and kind of grumpy. "Are these people your friends?" asks my mother trying to change the subject.

"Does it matter? We're going to move in a little while anyway" I say with a mocking laugh. My parents look upset, but they know I'm right.

Emma starts walking over here. "Ivory I never got your number, and we need to get together again. You know when we're not stranded in the ocean" she says with a genuine smile.

Does she actually want to be my friend? I would have to leave her when we move again like every other friend I've had. I look at my parents almost for confirmation that I will be able to stay friends with her for a while.

My mom must of got what I was asking with my facial expression. That or she wants me to have a friend and thinks I'm anti-social. Either way she does what I kind of wanted her to do.

She grabs a piece of paper out of her purse and writes my number on it. "Here's her number" says my mom. Emma looks at me and I have to contain the excitement that's growing inside me. With that Emma takes off back to her parents.

"She seems nice" says my dad. I nod as we walk towards our car. I close my eyes when we get in the car from exhaustion.

The sound of an opening door opens, and my father nudges me. "Ivory I have to get back to work" he says. Saying that was like cold water getting splashed on me. I grab him and hug him. After that I make way towards my still boxed filled room.

The bed frame isn't set up yet by my mattress is on the floor. Slowly I make my way towards the bed and lay down. I go into a deep dreamless sleep.

The sun streaming through my window wakes me up. All the boxes filled with my stuff starts to taunt me, so I might as well start unpacking.

I get to a small box with something in the inside. I know I didn't pack this. "To my beautiful daughter" I read on the card on the side of the box within a box. I turn it over in my hand. There's only one way to find out what it is.

Reluctantly I open it because I'm worried I wasn't supposed to. When I open it a silver necklace falls out. Holding it I feel how light weight it is even though there's a white pendant.

It's beautiful, but I need to continue getting unpacked. I sit in my room in silence. All the boxes that don't need assembly have been unpacked.

My phone beeps, so I walk over to it. It read "_Hey Ivory! It's Emma if you were wondering. Do you think maybe you can come over?" _I text back "_Sure I don't see why not. I'll be there in a couple minutes or so" _

Mom wants me to have friends so she probably won't mind me going. I walk up to her sitting on the couch watching a reality TV show. "Mom may I go to Emma's house?" I ask. "Is that the girl at the dock?" she asks with excitement in her eyes. I nod slowly. Was this a bad idea?

* * *

My mom stops in front of Emma's house. "Call me if you need anything" she says. "Goodbye, love you" I say. "I love you too" she says as I shut the door.

Her car drives away. Walking towards the door I notice the sky has some dark clouds in the sky. I hope it rains! I love the smell and feel of it. I ring the doorbell and someone I wasn't expecting answers the door.

"Jasmine?" I ask. "Hi Ivory! It's nice to see you again" she says turning on her heel and running back into the living room. "Has anything weird happened to you?" asks Jasmine. I shake my head no unless they mean that thing with the cave. What did it do?

"Would you like anything to drink?" asks Emma entering the living room with a glass of water. I don't understand why, but she's watching it very closely. "Sure" I say taking the glass thankfully. They're watching me closely almost as closely as when Emma was watching the glass. I'm about to take a sip when I do something out of character.

"I'm curious" I say. "Do either of you have a hobby?" I ask. "I take gymnastics" says Jasmine and I see I sparked something… happiness maybe in her eyes. I then look at Emma. "I do ballroom dancing" she says. "I dance too! Well sing and dance in musicals whenever I get the chance" I say with my expression probably reflecting Jasmine's when she talked about gymnastics.

Here comes thing that is out of character.

I splash the drink at Emma and Jasmine. "What did you do that for?" Jasmine asks bewildered.

"I… I don't know" I stammer. "She was going to find out anyway" says Emma. Then she smiles a wicked smile. "But, why don't you join us?" she asks pouring some of the leftover water on me.

They're legs get replaced with golden tails. "What do you mean why don't I join you?" I ask panic seeping into my voice. My body transfers into half a fish answering my question.

"How did this happen?!" I scream. "The cave" said Jasmine and Emma in unison.

"Well there is only one important thing" I say. "One?" asks Jasmine.

"We need to find Olivia and stop her from touching water in front of everyone" I say. "I heard her dad and brother died in a car crash. Then with everything happening I don't think she needs becoming a mermaid without warning to be the cherry on the top" Jasmine says clearly anxious about her new friend. "She may need a counselor after this" mutters Emma standing up. All of us in agreement run to find Olivia's house. It's not that hard to find and we are about to knock on the front door when we hear a scream.

Not just anyone's scream ,but Olivia's.

* * *

**What happened to Olivia? I will try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11 Swimming

**Here is Olivia's P.O.V. I read so many books in October, but the one I loved most was The Vampire Academy. I've 3/? books in the series. It's really good! Anyway I'll stop writing and let you read.**

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V (at the docks)

"Olivia where were you this whole time?" Penelope asks. The fear of all that happened hits me. "How did that gash get on your cheek?" She asks.

"Penelope shh" says my father. I look around to see where Emma, Jasmine, and Ivory are doing. Jasmine is in her mom's SUV. Emma is talking to Ivory and her parents.

Penelope suddenly hugs me, and I wipe the tear off of my cheek. We begin to the house and the only thing I want to do is sleep.

When I get home I walk slowly into the bathroom and turn on the faucet. I'm going to take a very long bath, and then sleep for a very long time. The idea sounds amazing! Once I am done with my bath I slide under my covers with my long hair straight instead of the usual beach curls.

I'm wearing some black shorts and a purple t-shirt. My eyes close and they don't open again until the morning.

I sit up on my twin size bed and look around. Penelope is nowhere to be seen and its 8:45 pm. stepping off of the bed I spotted a spider. A scream escaped my lips by accident, but it was actually more like a yelp.

My bedroom door slams open revealing Jasmine, Emma, and Ivory with troubled faces. "What are you all doing here?" I ask peeking nervously at the spider.

"It was a spider!" says Emma raising her voice and turning slightly red. "Emma calm down that means we can tell her because she hasn't found out yet" says Jasmine.

Ivory captures the spider on a piece of paper I had on my floor and opens my window. She dumps the spider on the ground and it goes away into some bushes.

"Jasmine I'm sorry I still have your shirt. I will get my mom to…" I begin, but get cut off. "Its fine Olivia you can keep it or throw it away. I don't really care, but we have to tell you something" says Jasmine.

"This is going to sound really strange, but we thought you needed to hear it from us and…" says Jasmine procrastinating.

"We're mermaids" blurts out Emma cutting off Jasmine. "I was going to get to it" says Jasmine annoyed but really just joking. A small laugh escapes my lips.

"I'll be right back" says Ivory. She exits my room. "You're a mermaid too. We think it has something to do with the cave" says Jasmine.

Ivory comes into the room with a plastic cup filled with water. "If you don't believe us test it" says Ivory handing it to me. I gulp and feel a sudden rush of fear run through me.

What if they're right? I stick my hand in the water, and nothing happens. I look up at them and smile "See nothing happened" I say. All of the sudden my legs tingle and disappear.

They turn into a tail that is golden. My jaw falls open and I am hyperventilating a little.

"I thought you might need this" says Ivory handing me a paper bag. I breathe in and out until I'm calm. I'm a mermaid, but more importantly I was wrong!

"So the cave did this?" I ask a little amused. That cave caused me to be a freak. "It's going to be okay" Jasmine says clearly seeing my distress.  
"How are we supposed to keep this from our family? What is…?" I stop because the tingling sensation is in my tail. My legs come back! I hadn't noticed Emma had been wiping my tail off with my towel I had thrown on the floor last night after my bath.

"Can I tell you what I've wanted to do since I found out?" asks Emma with a smile forming on her face. "What?" asks Ivory?

"Swim! I'll beat you slow pokes there!" she says running out the door. "I'll take that challenge" I say my competitive side kicking in.

I follow behind Emma and hear Jasmine and Ivory running behind me. Ivory out runs Emma and I, but when we actually get to the beach I know I can swim better than run.

Wait! Usually I can swim better than run, but now I have a golden tail that may slow me down because it's pretty heavy.

I dive into the water and emerge with my tail. Jasmine is just diving into the water. "Where do we go?" I ask when Ivory's head pops out of the water with Emma.

"Let's see who can find that cave first" she says sinking back under. I wait for Jasmine and tell her what we're doing and then I'm off. Despite the heaviness of the tail I can swim through the water were it almost feels like gliding. Bubbles surround me as I swim and I find an opening that is barely noticeable and enter it.

It's the cave! I won! The next head that emerges is Ivory. Next, it is Emma. Lastly Jasmine comes up.

"I'm sorry I went up for air a lot and…" she begins.

"I didn't go up for air. I didn't have that urge like I needed it" I say shocked. Emma and Ivory nod in agreement.

"It was just a habit I guess" says Jasmine cheeks reddening a little.

"Is someone embarrassed?" says Emma in a pitiful voice. "Ugh!" says Jasmine splashing Emma. "This is amazing" says Ivory laughing and splashing.

"I laugh and duck under the water and come up really fast and splash Emma, Jasmine, and Ivory. We all laugh uncontrollably until Emma gets one more splash in. It's directed at Ivory.

Ivory holds her hand up trying to block it, but the water never hits her.

Instead it is frozen in place going from where the place Emma had splashed to a couple inches from Ivory's face. She pulls her hand away and examines it.

"Did… did I do that?" she stammers. We all stare in astonishment. Did she do that?


	12. Chapter 12 Necklaces

Jasmine's P.O.V

"That's…" I stop what are the words. So many emotions are bubbling inside me.  
Amazement, fear, wonder, and confusion are just a few of them.

"Amazing!" says Emma.

"Interesting" says Olivia.

"Weird" says Ivory a little skeptical of what to think.

"Can we all do that?" I ask intrigued. "Think fast" says Emma splashing me. I try to replicate what Ivory did, but get splashed in the face.

"What did you do exactly?" asks Olivia. "I did what Jasmine just did" she replies. "How about I try again" she says.

We all nod and Emma does another splash, and the water freezes just like last time. "It's so weird" she says. "I wish I could do something like that" says Emma. "I don't know how long we've been here, but I can tell are parents are probably worried because of the whole thing that happened last night" I say.

"Race you all back!" says Emma going under. "You're going to lose just like last time" says Olivia laughing. She then follows Emma. "I guess she's getting more comfortable around us" says Ivory. I nod.

"That's cool with the freeze thing, but something makes me think it had something with this cave" I say motioning around. She nods and gives me a grin. "I bet I can beat you" she says. I laugh.

"You're on!" I say going under and using my tail to propel me through the water. I stop abruptly when I notice something shimmering on the bottom of the ocean.

My tail swooshes lightly, and I reach the bottom. My hand grasp around a necklace with a silver chain and a blue pendant.

Ivory stops swimming when she notices I've stopped. She reaches beside me. She gives me a questionable look, and then I show her the necklace.

Her eyes widen in amusement, but there something else in there that I can't tell. I clutch it close to me and continue swimming.

I pull myself out of the sand and look around for Olivia and Emma. I burst out laughing at the scene. Emma is dragging herself out of the sand and is leaving a trail behind her.

"I can't get away from the water!" she says annoyance filling her voice. "You think it's so easy; try it yourself" says Olivia laughing.

"I will" I say. I drag myself out and do no better than Emma and Olivia. "That's what I looked like" asks Emma laughing.

"All three of you look ridiculous, so how do we get the tails off?" asks Ivory. I look around for something to dry off with when I see a boy walking towards this beach.

"We need to get dry now!" I say frantically. All of the girls follow my eyes and they see him. He's almost to the water when he turns and looks at us.

He has brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, and adorable. "Hey are you girls okay?" he asks looking at us.

"Just peachy" replies Emma smiling. She then stands up and wipes the sand off of her. That's why he didn't freak out. We all follow Emma and stand up, and then we all smile.

"Ivory you got an odd expression when I showed you the necklace" I say. "My mom gave me the same necklace except a white pendant" she says.

"How did she get it?" asks Olivia. Ivory hold her hands up signaling she doesn't know. "I'll try to find out" says Ivory.

"That boy was cute" I say. All of us giggle at this. "I'm just glad we had legs" says Olivia. "I want to be able to find my powers" says Emma obviously jealous.

Emma's P.O.V

"You're going to find it" says Jasmine. A girl with honey blonde straight hair runs in front of me. She has ocean blue eyes and is wearing a swimsuit.

"I'm sorry" she says, but she has already gotten me wet. My hands reflectively go into a fist out of anger. "I said I was sorry" she says.

"Emma" says Jasmine grabbing me. I snap out of my trance and run without knowing where to go.

I keep running, but nothing happens. I was wet why didn't I change? I feel in my pocket. I bought this necklace at a store a couple days ago and forgot I put it in my pocket to show Jasmine.

I run back to where they were and the girl had disappeared.

"How did you get dry so fast?" asks Olivia concern laced her voice, so I could tell she was worried if anyone saw her. I examine my hand I must have done something. "Let's go to my house!" I say smiling. I will bring up the pendant there. We walk to my house, and I'm glad they don't try to ask me why were going. I'm so ready to get there. We get to my house, and we run past my mother who is making some lunch.

"Oh, hello" she says while we run past her into my room. "Look at this" I say pulling out the pendant. Ivory and Jasmine gasp and Olivia looks confused. "This was at a store the other day and it mesmerized me" I say showing it to everyone.

Ivory and Jasmine pull out there necklaces and we examine them.

"I probably have to go home, but I want to go swimming again. It felt amazing swimming this morning" says Olivia.

"I need to get home myself" says Ivory. "I can hang around" says Jasmine still grasping her necklace.

Olivia's P.O.V

"I will see you all soon?" I ask.

They all nod and I can't keep the smile off my face. I run out the door and run towards the beach. I dive into the water without looking back.

I swim through the ocean looking at the coral reef. It's truly beautiful. I enter the cave still in awe from the colors. At the bottom of the moon pool… the moon pool? That sounds good, so I'll have to tell the others.

There's a necklace with a silver necklace. It has an almost transparent color to it.

It's hard to explain, but it's too unique. It also reminds me of Emma, Jasmine, and Ivory's necklace.

I swim out of the cave after putting the necklace on. I get on land and dry myself off. I run to my house because my parents are probably worried.

Once I get inside Penelope is there. "Hi, where have you been?" she asks.

Ivory's P.O.V.

I can't stop admiring the necklace as I hold it in my hands.

Nearing my house I remember what must be done. My mom is unpacking some dishes and putting them in the cabinets. "Mom, where did you get this?" I ask pointing to the necklace on my neck.

"It is a family air loom" she says.

Does my family past have something to do with mermaids?


End file.
